


stars in our eyes

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But like Canadian because there are no pennies, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: The Aerie, the female house of the Grey Warden service club/fraternity, needs to sublet rooms in order to help pay the bills. One of their tenants is the surly Morrigan who gets off on the wrong foot with Amell. This quickly shifts with a well timed apology and a mixer at a poorly named night club.





	stars in our eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I really couldn't get the texting formatting to work. I tried!

The Aerie was not technically a sorority. It was the sister house to the Roost which was a fraternity. Sort of. It was more of a service club on campus. UD offered students reduced rent in exchange for volunteering. This group, called the Wardens, lived in two decrepit houses on a meandering bus route far away from campus. The Roost housed twenty men and the Aerie could house up to twelve women. 

However, currently only six women lived in the house and this was quickly becoming a problem. Reduced rent was still rent and with the university only subsidizing so much, the female members of the Wardens were looking at a massive hike in their bills. The Roost boys had been taking money out of their own pool to help out but their funds were drying up. 

After a long discussion, the women of the Aerie settled on a somewhat illegal solution. They would sublet the remaining six rooms to non-members and use that money to pay the difference in rent and fix the multiple issues in the aging house.

At first, they started filling the spots with family members. Bethany's older sister had just started a graduate program in the history department. Hawke moved in, bringing along her best friend Merrill. Inspired, Tabris moved in her younger sister who had just graduated from high school. As if to one-up her, Velanna moved in her sister Seranni, who was still technically in high school. 

Before the entire house became all relatives, Amell intervened and put out ads on the school's housing listings. Within a day, Leilana was picking up her key and signing the shoddy sublet agreement. Within only weeks to go before the new semester and the next month's rent, things were looking up for the Aerie. 

But there was one room left, tucked up in the attic. They considered just using it as a shared space but the prospect of an extra four hundred dollars a month was too lucrative. Sigrun volunteered to take care of it and trusting in her good nature, the others decided to let her choose the last roommate. 

On the first day of the winter semester, Morrigan arrived on their doorstep with her rent money in a paper envelope. She handed it to Bethany without a word and dragged her backpack up the stairs into her room. 

That evening after first classes, the six Wardens met in the basement while the others mingled throughout the house. Amell, the de facto leader of the house, made everyone check in before starting the meeting properly. Brosca, the eldest, showed up fifteen minutes late and handed out beers. Amell ignored her, being annoyed that she had not helped out at all during the subletting process.

"So, I've been texting with Alistair," Amell said, "and it sounds like the guys think its our turn to plan Wind-In after that fiasco with paint ball during the summer. Does anyone have any ideas about what might be fun?"

Velanna offered, "Burlesque night."

Tabris suggested, "Aztec Virgin Sacrifice Party." 

Amell quickly shot both down. "No. Remember, we're trying to get in less trouble not more. Also, we have no money."

Sigrun commented, "Then why don't we just go out to a club or something? Everyone can buy their own drinks and the venue provides the music."

"We have two underage girls living with us right now," Amell pointed out. "As easy it would be to exclude them, we are trying to keep up the cover of them being actual members so they need to come along." 

Bethany said excitedly, "Cringe!"

The rest looked at her in puzzlement until she explained, "They have an all ages night on Wednesdays. Like not all ages, but sixteen and over. Why don't we reserve a few tables in the VIP lounge and invite everyone?"

Amell and Brosca shared a look. The elder girl drank her beer and shrugged.

"We could always tell the guys there's a cover and collect their money in advance," she commented. "We might be able to make some dough instead of going broke."

Amell sighed. "All in favour of Cringe next week?"

The other five put their hands straight up.

"Fine," Amell grumbled. "I'll text Alistair."

After a few arguments about dishes and laundry, the meeting finished. Amell texted her Roost counterpart while climbing up the stairs. She accidentally knocked into someone and looked up to apologize, only to see Morrigan wordlessly glaring at her. Amell stumbled through a "Sorry" and headed straight to her room.

**Ali: noooo, don't make me go clubbing.  
** Nor: we're broke af and louie wants to kill someone??? better than sacrifices  
Ali: she wouldn't really kill someone. would she?  
Nor: No.  
Nor: Probably not.  
Ali: how are your new friends?  
Nor: just ran into one, i think she cursed me  
Ali: well *shrugs* hope you live until tomorrow  
Ali: you didn't drop out of CHEM 238, did you?  
Nor: no, and you better not either. see you then [raccoon] [garbage can] [apple]  
Ali: [middle finger] 

***

Over the next week, the new "pseudo" Wardens started to settle in. Amell had taken each of them out to lunch or to explain about the service group and what was expected of them living in the house. The two eighteen year olds were both very polite and quiet. Hawke was a bit much but she and Merrill seemed nice enough. Leilana was a good Andrastian girl and Amell had no worries about her. 

It took her until Thursday to finally even see Morrigan again, never mind ask her if she wanted to grab a bite. Morrigan did not even verbally acknowledge the offer, just shook her head and closed the door.

Amell tried to knock and Morrigan opened the door, only to make a show of slamming it closed again. Amell sighed and left. 

The next day, Amell tried to text the number Morrigan had given Sigrun but found out it belonged to a pizza place in Amaranthine. When Amell tried to point this out to Morrigan and offered her own number, Morrigan walked away. 

***

Amell worked most nights and weekends as a pharmacy clerk, studying underneath the counter when she could get away with it. Which was surprisingly often. It seemed like mostly people needing to test their glucose, their blood pressure, or heart rate frequented the drug store and most of those people were experienced enough in their conditions that they did not need her help.

After only briefly glancing up at the doorbell, Amell's head snapped back up to see Morrigan enter the shop. She headed straight to the pharmacy counter and Amell hid her e-reader.

"Hi," Amell said a bit too cheerfully. "How can I help you?"

Morrigan raised her eyebrows. "You?"

Amell was not sure what to do with the single syllable and responded, "Yeah, I work here. If it's um personal I can grab someone else to help you."

Amell glanced around, remembering it was just before 9:00pm on Sunday night and that she was the only employee around. Morrigan seemed not to notice.

"That's fine," she replied. "I just need some nicotine patches. Step 2 please."

Amell encouraged, "Step 2. Great! Good for you. One day at a time, right?"

Morrigan gave her the same glare as on the stairs and Amell laughed awkwardly. "Right, well, here you go. Do you need anything else?"

"Iron supplements."

"Well, you are a little pale, I guess," Amell said, not sure why she was still talking.

Morrigan replied coolly, "I'm a vegetarian."

"Right, of course you are. Um, here you are. Anything else?"

"Condoms."

Amell blushed. "Well, those are actually over the counter, just in that aisle over there. There's a guide attached to the shelf there if you need any help picking them out. I uh might not be the girl to help you out there."

Under the counter, she texted Alistair.  
**Nor: phone me, i'm dying**  
**Ali: busy. die later.**

Morrigan replied, "Thank you. I'll be back after I've made my choice."

Once Morrigan had gone, Amell texted Alistair a few pissed off emojis and was about to text Tabris when Morrigan returned with a value pack of ultra thin condoms. Amell wanted to make a joke but she decided that she had embarrassed herself enough in the past few minutes for several years. 

"That'll be $40.23," Amell said. "Credit?"

Morrigan counted out two twenty-dollar bills and threw a quarter on the counter. She put her purchases in her purse and said, "Bye."

She left and Amell groaned, sitting back in her chair. Luckily the next person who came was Tabris to pick her up after her shift. 

***

On Tuesday, Amell was studying outside on the campus grounds. Luckily it hadn't snowed in awhile so she was able to sit on the base of her favourite statue with a blanket and a thermos of hot black tea. Bundled up, she turned each page of her paperback, underlining every time the narrator used the word "ponder." It was a surprising amount for such a short book and while it was not actually what the literature professor wanted for her paper, Amell found it difficult to care about the lives of Orleasian hairdressers. 

She glanced up when she saw a coffee cup held out to her. Morrigan looked impatient, waiting for her to take it. 

"Sigrun says you like white hot chocolate," Morrigan muttered. 

Amell took it and shuffled over, offering for Morrigan to sit beside her. Shockingly, the woman did. She sipped her own drink, cupped in her fingerless gloves. A thick purple scarf covered her throat but left her ears vulnerable under her short black hair. She was almost sort of pretty like this, especially when she wasn't glaring.

"I wanted to apologize," Morrigan said finally. "I have been very rude to you."

"I haven't exactly been the most -"

Morrigan interrupted her, "No. You have acted uncomfortably and awkwardly because you are unused to having someone reject your cheerful disposition. You have tried to be friendly in your own way and I have rejected it when I should have seen it as kindness." 

Amell frowned. "Thank you?" 

Morrigan explained, "I have been having issues with my mother. I moved out very quickly and she has not been supportive. I am unused to living with others and I did not expect to live with so many, especially those who were already friends with each other. I am sorry. I truly am."

Amell said softly, "Hey, I get it. It's okay."

"Are you close to your mother?"

Amell shook her head. "I didn't know her well. I was in the foster system from when I was three until I came of age. I just mean that I get starting over and being scared of getting hurt. It's okay. If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

Morrigan replied quietly, "You are better to me than I deserve."

Amell drank her own cup, not sure what to say.

Morrigan asked, "When you said you were not the person to consult regarding condoms, were you saying you were inexperienced or not interested in cocks?"

Amell spat out her drink and coughed. "What?"

"It is a simple question," Morrigan protested. "Is this not what female friends talk about together? I see no reason to be embarrassed about it."  
Amell replied with a blush, "Maybe. Tabris is your girl for that though. She's got some great stories she'll tell to pretty much anyone. I'm a bit more um reserved. To answer your question though, it’s a bit of both. Like, I don't mind a penis but only if it's attached to a woman. Because I'm gay. Very gay. Gay as the day is long. But I've only had two girlfriends ever so I never really had to buy a lot of protection. I've turned a condom into a dental dam before in a pinch and I gave a transgirl a blow job during my only one-night-stand so I guess I've used two condoms in my entire life. So, like I said, not an expert."

Morrigan nodded thoughtfully. "So you have had three partners? That is not terribly inexperienced. I expected you to be a virgin. Which would not have been a bad thing, but certainly interesting."

"Interesting?"

A touch of pink touched Morrigan's fair cheeks. "Considering how attractive you are."

Amell was a little stunned. "Well...thank you."

Morrigan gave a ghost of a smile. "It was a statement, not a compliment, but you are welcome regardless. I am getting cold and I have class soon. Perhaps tonight we can go for this welcome dinner you seemed so keen for."

"I have to work tonight," Amell apologized. "Tomorrow?"

"Is that not the night of the mixer?" Morrigan asked. "I imagine you will be busy. If the invitation is still extended...perhaps I could join you."

Amell said, "Yeah, of course, we'd love to have everyone come out. To dance, I mean, not to, yeah. You should come dancing with us."

Morrigan gave a coy little smile once more. "I would like to. Don't stay out too long, dear Warden. You'll get ill before the big night."

As Morrigan left, Amell felt as if she had to pick her jaw off the ground. Morrigan was not a terrible person? Morrigan didn't hate her? Morrigan might like women? Morrigan might like her???

Amell finished her drink and texted Sigrun.

**Nor: what did Morrigan say to you???  
** Sig: just what you liked to drink. what happened?  
Nor: tell you later. THANK YOU. 

***  
Cringe was just fancy enough to have a VIP section and just trashy enough to let thirty-two university students to use it. Wardens spilled out to the regular dance floor but the room was crammed with people. Through blaring music, Amell went through the crowd, making sure that everyone was having a good time. 

It seemed like it was going well. Most of the people drunkenly making out were already in relationships with each other. The two underagers were both behaving themselves though Velanna was hovering nearby to make sure her little sister did not get into trouble. Tabris was getting drunk and texting her Much Older Boyfriend potentially dirtier and dirtier things, occasionally sending them accidentally to Amell. Sigrun and Brosca were playing some sort of drinking game with the boys and honestly she had lost track of the Hawke sisters, Leilana, and Merrill but figured they were all old enough to look after themselves. Amell greeted her brothers in arms, hugging the already slightly inebriated Alistair. It was early still but she still did not see the one person she was looking for.

But just as she thought about giving up, Morrigan walked into view. She was wearing a little black dress that barely counted as clothing. The long v-cut went down past her breasts. The halter back revealed her back almost to her ass, highlighting the gorgeous raven tattoo on her shoulder. The shirt was long enough to wear to an Andrastian high school, but just barely. Her long legs were mostly bare and highlighted further by four-inch purple pumps. 

Morrigan saw her and smiled shyly, giving a little wave. Amell made her way over, feeling under dressed in her own plain blue shift and her nicest flats. Which worked, Her only decoration was the red ruby pendant that all Wardens owed and it drew Morrigan's eyes right away. 

"Want to dance?" Amell asked loudly.

Morrigan wordlessly led her out to the dance floor, turning back to grin at her. The crowd forced them together but Morrigan took it in stride, moving close to Amell. Amell was still taller but it was not by much with those heels. Morrigan placed one hand on Amell's hip, the other on the back of her neck. Amell put her hands on her back, one at the curve at her spine and the other near her tattoo. 

The bass blared but they could still make out the words of each song. The crowd grew thicker and Amell pulled her closer. She could feel Morrigan's breath on her neck, feel it quickening as Amell's hand dipped lower, resting on her ass. Morrigan was grinding into her then, her fingers digging into her neck. Amell couldn't tell if it were mere moments or hours. The heat between them felt like it existed outside of time. Amell had been in love but she had never desired someone as much as she did then. Maybe Morrigan had cast a spell on her but this was no curse.

Friends joined them on the dance floor and they parted. Morrigan eventually broke off, disappearing into the crowd. Amell made no excuses but just followed her through the masses. Morrigan slipped out a back door and Amell made her way out. 

Morrigan was standing in the alley, smoking alone. At seeing Amell, she flicked the cigarette away into the snow. 

"You followed me," Morrigan teased. "Did you miss me so soon?"

Amell kissed her with an open mouth, pushing her up against the side of the building. Morrigan moaned so sweetly against her, clutching her close.

"I'm not like this," Amell whispered. "I've never been like this but I feel like if I stop kissing you I'll stop breathing." 

Morrigan met her gaze hungrily. "Then don't stop."

"Not here. You'll freeze. Come on."

Amell led her back into the club, the heat of hundreds of bodies enveloping them. They went down a packed hallway to the washrooms but veered past them when seeing the line. They returned to the VIP lounge and Amell went directly to Tabris and clasped her shoulder.

"I need your car," Amell demanded breathlessly. "Where are your keys?"

Tabris frowned. "Everything okay?"

"You know how you're always telling me I need to get laid? Give me the damn keys."

Tabris gave a shit-eating grin. "All right, sister!"

Amell grabbed the keys from her and led Morrigan out to the parking lot. It had taken them fifteen minutes to get there from the Aerie but Amell did the trip back in six. She lifted Morrigan out from the car, kissing her urgently as she carried her upstairs and into Amell's room. 

***

Amell woke in her own bed feeling much more hungover than she had any right to be. She looked over to see Morrigan fast asleep beside her, naked as a blue jay. Amell kissed her bare shoulder and Morrigan stirred, blinking up at her.

"Good morning," Amell greeted.

Morrigan's half asleep, half irritated face softened. "Good morning."

They stayed in bed until near dusk, only getting up to grab food or use the washroom. Neither of them was bothered about skipping classes and a terrible fake cough got Amell out of work that night. They talked about everything and nothing, never tiring of the other's company. Even when Amell left to shower, Morrigan tagged along, desperate to keep touching her.

Amell could not explain what was happening. There was more comfort between them than their brief acquaintance should have allowed. The sex was electric, everything more intense and vibrant than it had any right to be.

It grew dark again and snow fell just outside their window. Amell brushed Morrigan's hair from her face and looked into her beautiful, bewitching eyes.

"I don't know if I have ever been this happy," Morrigan admitted softly. 

Amell didn't want to speak and ruin the moment as she was likely to do. She brushed her nose against hers and Morrigan kissed her so tenderly that Amell felt as if she might melt into the mattress. 

Amell brought her into her arms and held her tightly. "Welcome home, Morrigan."

**Author's Note:**

> Look guys, I know this seems a little instant love but have you met college women in their twenties who have family garbage? the things I have seen, friends, the things I have seen.
> 
> Also this was inspired by listening to The Fame Monster waaay too many times.


End file.
